Software applications, in general, and line of business (LOB) applications, in particular, represent data objects (also referred to as entities) of various natures. For example, in LOB applications, Customer, Order, Product, and Invoice are examples of entities that need to be created and manipulated. Where applications can be employed for many different deployments, the user interfaces are designed and created for each separate application and for each type of device on which the application is anticipated to be run. Thus, developers have to create specific graphical user interfaces for each of those entity types. This is a time consuming and rather repetitive task. However, applications could be created quicker if entity-specific UIs did not have to be created.